


Part 1.

by WrittenInWonderland



Series: Things Have Changed [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Pre-Split, pre-fame, r i p, that was a part of this project i had so much hope for but inevitably flopped, uhh basically i wrote them kicking brent out of the band, uhh this is actually nothing but a drabble i found on my laptop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInWonderland/pseuds/WrittenInWonderland
Summary: Just...they kick Brent out. The phone call. Not even the phone call, just like the leading up to it. Idek i had so many hopes for this series but two years later here I am regretting ever giving up.





	Part 1.

"But so we all agree Brent has to go, right?"

"I mean...I know he's our friend, and he's the one who introduced me to you guys in the first place, but..."

          I push up from where I'm leaning against the wall and move to sit next to Brendon on the couch.

"No buts. He's our friend, he's been my friend for _years_ \--,"

          "--And mine," Spencer interjects helpfully.

"...And Spencer's," I continue slowly, "But he's not willing to put in the effort, and we need someone who is. I don't think you guys get it--"

"We know, _we know_ ," Brendon cuts me off, laughing, " ' _We've been signed by_ Pete Wentz _, this isn't a joke.'_ I promise, we get it."

"Yeah? Because Brent _doesn't_. He's my friend just as much as you guys are, but.." ... _this band is all I have going for me, and he can't ruin it._

"Who're we going to get to replace him?" Spencer, always the voice of reasoning. I roll my eyes.

"Does it matter? They can't be any worse than what we already have." It's harsh, and a bit exaggerated, but at the same time it feels like it isn't bad _enough_.

"I still can't believe he was just okay with me recording his parts on the album," Brendon says, and there's disbelief in his voice that means he genuinely _can't believe it_.

          "Not only that, we had to actually simplify his parts on tour. I don't want to have to fucking compromise the music because he's not willing to put in the effort needed." I say, and there must be something in my voice that convinces them that this is what needs to be done.

          "I still think we should talk to someone about this," Spencer says, and I know he means someone from the label, so I shrug and lean back against the cushions, kicking my feet up on the table. He glares at me, his mom hates it when we do that, but I can't be bothered to move them. I'm comfortable.

"Call Pete, then, or someone else from the label. But they'll tell you the same thing I'm saying; Brendon's right, the fact that he didn't even care that he didn't help with the recording shows he doesn't want to work for this like the rest of us."

"Alright, _fine,_ we won't bother Pete," Spencer says, crossing his arms, "but who do you expect to kick Brent out?"

          Brendon kind of shrinks in on himself and I roll my eyes. "I don't want to do it; I'll just end up yelling at him and insulting him and then you'll lecture me afterwards."

"Yeah, because you have no diplomacy skills whatsoever!"

"Yeah, well fuck diplomacy!"

"Brendon, why can't you do it? You've known him shorter than we have."

          And Spencer's right, it makes sense. Brendon's opened his mouth like he wants to say something, and I'm sure he doesn't want to do it. Why would he? But if we pushed him, he probably will do it just out of fear of getting kicked out too; he's stopped, for the most part, but sometimes he still kind of acts like Spence and I scare him.  
I totally don't occasionally use it to my advantage or anything. But...not with this.

"Nah, Brendon can't do it." I say dismissively, and Spencer's face turns all red like it always does when he's angry with me and wants to rip my throat out.

          Realistically, though, all that ever does is make me laugh and ponder how alike a tomato my best friend can look.

"Why _not_?" He's indignant and obviously annoyed I'm pinning the responsibility on his shoulders, and Brendon's looking at me like he's shocked I'm defending _him_ over _Spencer_.

"'Cuz," And if I'm honest with myself, "it would be the worst. Brent is the only reason we even _met_ Brendon, remember? If he's getting kicked out of a band he co-founded by someone _he_ introduced to us, all shit'll hit the fan and there will be no chance of us being 'diplomatic' about this."

          I'm shocking myself, too.

          Spencer glares at me, long and hard, before sighing in defeat and nodding.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you guys are _totally_ paying for dinner for the next forever times we go out."

"Yeah....okay, _thank you_." Brendon gushes, and I roll my eyes at the both of them. Spencer smiles slightly, but then it's gone and he's shifting his weight nervously.

"So, uh, should we do it now? Or...?"

"I don't see the point in dragging it out," Brendon says, "it'll feel like some kind of act; we'll have to be pretending we aren't looking for a replacement Brent right to his face."

"Okay." Spence takes a deep breath and then concedes to sitting in the recliner beside us, taking his phone out of his pocket and setting it on the coffee table. "Okay. I'm putting him on speaker, so neither of you two idiots open your big mouths."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay."

He finds Brent's contact and presses _call_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to write anything Panic! related or my idea of how certain events in the band history went down. please. Pairings, too...(some of them)


End file.
